Love is like Pi: Natural, Irrational, Important
by simard
Summary: This is my own version of what happens after the serie's finale. It's Pacey and Joey based, simply because they are perfect together and because we have not seen enough of them in the serie's finale itself. Please read and review
1. We'll only be making it right

A/N: This is my version of what happens after the serie's finale. It's about Pacey and Joey because I love/adore them together, because they belong together and are perfect, and because I can. There will be more chapters to this story, and we'll see Dawson, Andie, Audrey, Jack and Amy. Jen will be mentionned and remembered. Please read and review. Reviews are so appreciated.

Disclamers: I don't own them. I play with them, however, and really do enjoy every single second of it. Let's note that the title for this story is from a quote by Lisa Hoffman. The lyrics used are from "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Again, not by me.

Thanks for reading ;)

* * *

Joey Potter was lying on her couch, looking at Pacey, content and thinking about everything he meant to her. She was happy, knowing that this was **it**.

Pacey noticed she had been staring at him. She had her feet on his lap, and he was glad they had finally gotten together. They were together. He had waken up that morning and had watched her sleep, something he never ever got tired of. It was one of those things he did that really made him realize just how much he loved her. She was everything to him. He turned from the tv and glanced at her.

"Sweetie? What are you looking at?"

"You... Audrey told me one day she had this little theory about me. She said I loved academics because of all the rules and hated relationships because of the lack of them."

"You hate our relationship?"

He turned to her completely, a worried look spreading across his face.

"No, silly." She smiled to reassure him. "But she was talking about you though. It was back when I first started at Worthington. I had seen you at the restaurant the night before and I was afraid to go and see you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me. I didn't know how to handle that. " She had a thoughtful look. "And she was right back then. We had ended in quite a messy way and I was worried we would never have any kind of normal relationship ever again. Anyways. I'm happy, Pace. This is the first relationship ever that I'm not afraid of, that I know how to handle. And that's the greatest feeling."

His worried look was replaced by a broad smile. He moved over her, lying inches above her. He moved his lips closer to hers, stared into her big brown eyes and whispered:

"I think I'm in love with you."

She smiled.

"You think or you know?"

"I know".

He kissed her then, the manuscript she had been reading soon ended on the living room floor and the tv Pacey had been watching was blasting but they didn't care. Their kiss deepened and, at that moment, there was nothing else but them and the love that was finally theirs, finally free.

* * *

Pacey slowly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Joey up. It was only 5:30 am, but he had to leave very early for Capeside. He had things to see at the restaurant. Doug had been holding the fort for him during the week he had spent in New York with Joey but he just had to eventually go back. He glanced at a sleeping Joey. She was so beautiful. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and almost see the sparks. He headed for the shower. 

Joey woke up with an empty feeling. She moved her arm to find an empty spot beside her. She got worried for a second, thinking she might have dreamed this last week. Then, she heard the shower running. Relief washed over her. She moved to the other side of the bed, where Pacey's pillow was still warm and smelt like him. A smile crossed her lips. She looked at the clock: 5:35 am. The sleeping fog left her slowly and she remembered that Pacey was leaving that morning. They had to find some kind of a solution. He had spent a week with her, she had been to Capeside for the two previous weekends, but there was no way they could keep on doing the long distance thing. She needed him to wake up with every morning.

He came out of the bathroom, interupting her thoughts. He had only a towel around his waist and she was wishing they could spend the morning in bed.

" 'Morning beautiful. Slept well?"

" Hmm. Yes, exept 'til a few minutes ago when you left."

She smiled at him. He sat on the side of the bed and she sat up to kiss him.

"I have to leave in like 10 minutes", he told her, breaking the kiss.

"I know." She smiled, sadly. He stared at her for a few seconds, sharing her sad looks. They had not really discussed the fact that they lived in two different places. They had just avoided that subject, glancing around and over it a few times but quickly changing the topic, both afraid that it would just ruin the mood and bring about questions that would be hard to answer. He had the restaurant. He owned it. It's not like he could just find another restaurant to own in New York. She had her job. She loved her job, he knew that. There were no edition house in Capeside. He sighed, gave her a quick kiss, and got off the bed.

"Are you coming to Capeside this weekend?" Pacey asked lightly, while putting a t-shirt on. She fell back into bad, watching him. He had this perfect body. How did she managed to stay away from him for so long? Just looking at him, images of previous nights came rushing into her head and she felt herself blushing. She cleared her throat, trying to focus on what he was actually asking her.

"Yes. I should be getting there on Friday night. I'll leave right after work."

"Perfect." He picked up his bag, bent down to kiss her. "I'm going to miss you Potter".

"Me too." She kissed him back.

He whispered a good bye and walked out.

Before she could feel them, tears were rolling down her cheeks. It made no sense. There was no way she could tolerate that situation much longer. Her heart had had enough. She rolled back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Joey had been staring at the same page for about 15 minutes when Janie, her boss, walked by her desk. 

"Everything all right there?" she asked her.

"Hmm. Yeah. Sorry, I'm just spacing out".

Joey offered a look of apology. Janie looked concerned. She was in fact more than her boss. She was her friend, one of the only friend she really had in New York.

"I think I'm just going to quit this job". She had been thinking about that all morning and had just spoken her thoughts out loud.

"What on earth are you talking about? Joey, you rock at this job. What happened?"

Joey looked up. "I'm afraid that whatever you say at this point won't make much of a difference. No offence, but I'm just not happy here without him. It took me so long, too long to realize that I belong with Pacey. I'm not just going to just turn my back on that realization now. " She was talking to herself, realizing that she had just spent three weeks away from Pacey when the solution was so simple. It had always been simple. She just had this history of making things more complicated than they should be.

"Pacey? Hmm.. Isn't that the name of the guy you went out with in high school? The one on your prom picture?" Janie asked her, trying to make sense of what Joey was saying.

"Yes, that would be Pacey".

"So that's also the guy you sailed away with during that summer you told me about? The best time of your life?"

Joey nodded, smiling, remembering.

"Oh my God! Are you guys back together?" She had not had time to tell Janie about everything that had happened, because Janie had just gotten back from a conference in London three days before, and Joey had been busy rushing home to see Pacey after work every day.

"Yes. We have been for three weeks now. A lot happened while you were away. Didn't have time to tell you about it..."

"He lives in Capeside?"

"Yes. He owns a restaurant there."

Janie pauses, staring at Joey.

"Joey... you're an awesome writer, if you can't edit in Capdeside, I'm sure you can write something somewhere. Or you can get that book started. I've told you million times that I would edit it in a heartbeat, not matter what it's about." She looks at her. "What are you doing here?".

Joey looks up at her.

"I have no idea".

"Well... get your purse, get in your car and just GO. Now. I'll explain to the big boss."

Joey's face was at that point illuminated by a big bright smile.

"Thanks Janie."

And she walked out the door.

* * *

Joey got home, packed her clothes and threw them in her trunk. She hopped in the car and drove to Capeside without a stop, smiling the whole time. She listened to the radio, singing out long, the windows down. Everything was falling into place, everything felt so right for once. 

She drove straight to the restaurant. When she got there, she didn't see Pacey around put spot Corey cleaning out tables.

She grabbed a piece of paper off the bar, got the pen in her purse and wrote a few lines down, from the song she had just been listening in the car:

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_

She fold the paper in half and approached Corey.

"Hi Corey".

"Hi, Ms Potter!"

"It's Joey. Please. Hmm.. Is Pacey here?"

"Yes. He just went in his office."

"Ok. Can you please bring this to him. Don't tell him who it's from and make sure he reads it. Okay?"

Corey nodded and disapeared into Pacey's office. Joey stood at the bar, waiting. It took about three minutes for Pacey to come out, smiling and running toward her. He swept her off her feet into a huge hug before kissing her.

He whispered into her ear: "What does that mean, Potter?"

He put her down, still smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It means that I realize that I don't belong in New York."

"But your job and..."

"Pacey." She interrupted him, smiling and looking him in the eyes. There was so much love there. "Pacey, you're here. That's really all that matters".

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Potter"


	2. Take My Breath Away

**A/N**: Here is the second chapter. I just want to say a big huge THANK YOU to all those who reviewed this story and took time to write a comment. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry it took me long time to update. I got my wisdom teeth taken out, so was not available to write anything. I have later chapters already written, so it should not take me forever to update ;)

In one of the reviews, someone seemed confused at the mention of bringing Andie back. I just want to make clear that this story is based after the series finale. The real series finally, not the tv version. If you haven't bougth the dvd, you should. You should also know that Andie did come back for the series finale, it was however cut for the tv version. She came to the hospital to see Jen and she talked with Pacey. It was cute. Seriously, the dvd is really worth every penny it costs.

**Disclamers**: I don't own them, of course. The song "Butterfly Kisses" is not mine either.

Please read and review. Reviews are very very very appreciated.

* * *

Joey had been staring at the tv for almost two hours. She had cleaned the appartment, baked muffins, and washed three loads of laundry. She had been in Capeside for two weeks and was starting to get bored. At first, she had helped Pacey at the restaurant. The high school kids he usually hired for the summer rush had finals and were not yet available. However, everything was now under control. Tourists were in for the summer and the restaurant did not need her. She did not want to get bored. She didn't want those weeks of bliss and pure joy to turn to boredom. She wanted the thought of having her life finally where she wanted it to be to be enough. She hated herself for not being able to keep the happiness going. Well, no. She was happy. Pacey made her happy. Everything about him, about them, was perfect. It was everything else that wasn't all that perfect. She did not have a job and had never really treasured the housewife role.

She needed something to do. She needed some kind of a plan. The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello."

"Joey! Hey, it's Jack. How are you?"

"I'm alright. How is the little family?", she asked with a smile, thinking of the happy little family that Jack, Doug and Amy formed.

"We're good. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you could maybe watch Amy. I know you said you would, so I was wondering if that offer still stands".

"Yes. Please, bring her over. She can even spend the night if you guys want some, you know, alone time". Joey loved the little girl. So did Pacey, but Pacey loved every kid and every kid loved him.

"Hmm. Actually, I was just going to ask you to watch her for a few hours. But the idea of the night off is probably not bad either. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm very positive about that. I would love to spend some time with her. I know Pacey would too."

"Okay, well... that 's great then. I'll be there in about 20 minutes".

"Ok! Great! See you then" Joey hang up, smiling.

* * *

Joey buckled Amy up in her car seat and drove to the Icehouse. Pacey saw them get out of the car. He looked at Joey. She was wearing a pink skirt and a black tank top, her hair was up. She took his breath away. She always took his breath away, no matter what she wore and he felt she always would. She picked Amy up from the back seat and walked toward him, smiling.

"Amy!" The little girl turned toward him and smiled. She reached out her arms toward him and he picked her up. "Hey gorgeous..." He crawdled Amy to his side and bent down to give Joey a kiss. "How was your day?".

"Boring. But then Jack brought Amy over and she made it all better. She's spending the night." Joey looked up at him and ran a hand through Amy's hair, smiling.

Pacey looked at her with a look of concern on his face. He frowned a bit.

"You were bored?"

Joey walked around him to the bar and sat on a stool. She asked Anna, the bartender, for a glass of water. Pacey took the stool beside her, sat Amy on the bar and turned toward Joey, waiting for her to answer. She was staring at her glass.

"Well... the place is clean, the laundy is done, I've baked muffins. Rasberry, you're favorite kind. I also watch Jerry Springer. Then I watched the Young and the Restless and if you should know, I think Damon and Phyllis are perfect for each other." She finally looked at him with a little smile. He felt his chest tighten and this feeling of panick in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid of that. He was afraid she would get bored and resent moving here. He had made no sacrifices this time. She had made them all. She had quit her life in New York and moved here, without thinking twice. She usually always thought twice about everything. She was regretting it. It killed him inside to think that she did.

"Pacey?"

"Hmm?"

Joey looked at him and saw the look on his face. He thought she was not happy with him. She hated herself for making him think that.

"Pacey, that's not what I mean. I'm happy with you. Every second that we spend together is perfect. I look at you and I have butterflies, Pace. After all these years, you still make my knees go weak when we kiss. I just... I just need to find something to do while I'm not, you know, looking at you or kissing you." She shot a teasing smile his way, leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss on his lips. She pressed her forehead to his. "I love you, Witter. Nothing will ever change that. Okay?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Okay".

"Great. I'm starving. Are you going to feed us?" She raised her eyebrows at him, picked Amy up from the bar and sat her on her laps.

"Oh yeah." He got up, shot them both a smile and walked toward the kitchen, a little relieved, but still wishing there was something he could do.

* * *

Pacey closed the door behind him and walked to the couch. He sat beside Joey and put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"She's sleeping?"

"Yes. I recited the English Patient. I swear, it's the best bedtime story ever. Kids always fall for it".

Joey smiled up at him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's not the story, Pace. It's you they fall for..."

He kissed her head, grinning. They both fell asleep peaceful in each others arms.

* * *

Pacey was at the grocey store when Jack came over to pick Amy up the next day.

"So? How did it go?" He raised Amy into his arms, obviously ecstatic to see her.

"Well it went very well. She's a sweetheart..."

"Oh, yes."

"She reminds me of Jen... is that crazy? I mean, she's just a baby." Joey asked him, staring at the blonde little girl.

Jack looked at her too, a sad smile on his face.

"No, it's not crazy. It's the smile. They have the same smile. It's a daily remember. This kid smiles all the time".

"Jack, how are you doing, really?" Joey sat on the couch and Jack sat across from her.

"I'm okay. It's just that sometimes it's harder than I would like it to be. I mean, I'm trying to avoid the subject most of the time because it makes me sad and I hate being sad. I've spent weeks on end in sadness."

"Oh. Okay, I'm sorry." Joey gave him a little smile of apology.

"No. It's alright. I just... I don't want Amy to forget Jen. I know we have that video that Dawson made of her, and I would love to talk to Amy about Jen. I want her to know how she was, who she was. I really would. I'm just having a hard time doing it. It's, hmm.." Jack's voice broke, tears rolled down his cheeks. Joey had tears in her eyes as well. They thought that time would make it easy, but it was just as hard. The thought of Jen not being with them was horrible. However, what was even harder was the thought of Amy growing up without a mother. Jen had been a great mom. Joey knew that Jack and Doug were awesome with her, but she also knew how hard it was to go through life without a mom. She at least had had vivid memories of her mother. Amy would not, did not.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Joey turned to Jack, a jubilant look on her face.

"What?" Jack asked her, wiping the tears from his face.

"Oh my God. I just had an idea. If you don't mind, and I really hope you won't, I'd like to write a book. Or many little kids books."

"Hmm. Okay. Why would I mind?" He looked confused.

"Right. Hmm, I think I know how to make sure Amy doesn't forget Jen. I'll write her a few bed time stories, with drawings and all. About Jen. And how she was and what she wanted Amy to know. We knew her, we can pass that knowledge of her down to Amy."

Jack's eyes lit up and swell up with tears again.

"Jo, if you could do that, it'd be amazing. Seriously. It's brilliant. And I know that Jen's biggest fear was that Amy would grow up alone, that she would not belong. And to know that you would spend time writting stories so that Amy knows what her mother was like would have made Jen so happy."

Joey smile at him and looked down at Amy. The little girl was playing with Jack's shirt sleeve, content with her little game. "Butterfly Kisses" was playing softly in the background.

_I must have done something right  
To deseve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night _

Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin like her mama  
A little more every day

"Jack, she's going to know Jen. We're not going to let her forget or grow up without that knowledge. I promise you that."

Jack nodded and wrapped Joey in a hug.


	3. Butterflies

**A/N**: Ha. That was the LONGUEST delay in history. Very sorry. I got a) writer's block and wasn't sure where to go next, having to choose between three versions of this chapter and b) school is just insane right now, with my two jobs and finals and all.

Dawson is making an appearance in this chapter. He'll be in the next one as well. And the whole Joey/Dawson relationship confusion that is so typical to Dawson's Creek is getting somewhat cleared up in my version of 'what happens after the series finale'. I want/need them to just move on.

Please read and review.

And you know what? I can guarantee you an update within a week. Wow. How is that?

XXXX

He stood there, looking at Joey. The table was a mess, some pink paint had even crawled up her cheek. There were papers scattered everywhere, some had landed on the floor.

She was not only doing this for Amy, he knew that now. Of course, Amy was important; she was the reason behind the book. However, Joey was creating the book for helself as well. And for him and for Jack. The woman he loved more than anything in the world and beyond was trying to heal them all, to soothe the pain they all felt, the pain that crept up to their hearts and caught the breath in their throat at any moment. Everything they saw, or touched, or thought about brought back vivid memories of Jen and, although they did no really talk about her that much, she was permanently there, among them all.

Joey adored Amy, and that feeling was obviously mutual. Amy's face just lit up everytime she saw Joey or heard her voice. Saturday nigts with the baby were becoming their ritual, the three of us together and they had both quickly developed a special bond with the little girl.

Pacey bent down, placing a soft kiss on Joey's forehead. His hand lingered in her hair for a few seconds. She was focused, painting a butterfly on a flower. Her gaze was intense, her hands moving with precision, every touch was perfected.

She did not care that it was two in the morning, that she was hungry, that she was physically exhausted, that her back and her hands were killing her. The feeling of peace that seemed to overcome both her mind and her body as she concentrated on her work, her 'new masterpiece', as Pacey had named the project, was worth all that.

Pacey went to the kitchen, filled a glass of orange juice. He took some chicken out of the fridge, made a quick sandwich, cut an apple and put all that on a platter. He walked back to the table, sat beside Joey, setting the food in front of her.

"Eat".

She looked between the food and her work. Finally deciding on the food, she moved the papers and paint aside and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hmm. This is delicious. Thank you". She offered him a small smile. She was starving, she realized that now.

"You'll have to go to bed at some point, Jo." He took a bite out of a piece of apple.

" I know. I just... I'm like in a transe. I've been in a transe since I started working on this book. It just brings back all those memories... It's great, Pace. I thought it'd be hard, and for a second there I really wondered if it was a good idea at all but... it helps, somehow." She paused, locking her eyes with his, before adding, softly "I get to think of Jen and smile."

"She would be happy about that. I think she'd be very upset to see all of us so... sad." Pacey let out a sigh. She would actually be very mad. She would want them to live and to love, to just embrace this life that ran short on her.

Joey finished her sandwich, yawned.

"Bed time?" Pacey questionned.

Joey looked around the table. She was halfway through the first book. She had worked nonstop for the past week. She was feeling accomplished... and tired.

"Yeah. Bed sounds so good right now".

"Come on". He stood up, offering his hand and pulled her out of her chair.

XXXX

The phone was ringing. Joey just turned around, snuggling her head into the crook of Pacey's neck. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, both trying to shut out whatever that noise was that was disturbing their peace on that early Saturday morning. Finally, the answering machine picked up.

"Hi guys! It's Dawson… I guess you're still sleeping. Hmm. I'm in town. I'm at my mom's, actually. I was wondering if you guys wanted to have breakfast with me. I'll be at the Icehouse in about an hour, if you want to meet me there. Ok? Bye." There was a click, announcing he had hung up and both Pacey and Joey looked at each other, startled to hear Dawson's voice.

"We should get up… meet him. What is he doing in town anyway?" Pacey asked her.

"No idea… ". She yawned, putting the blankets over her head and her arms around Pacey. She burrowed her face in his chest, planting kisses over it.

"Jo…"

He felt her smile against his chest and ran his hands through her hair before bringing them around her waist, tugging at her tank top. She pushed on him, bringing him on his back. She moved over him, kissing his mouth, her hands caressing his face. He ran his hands on her back, bringing her tank top up over her head. He looked at her. God, she was beautiful. She was just sitting on him, straddling him, her hair circling her face and the morning light caressing her. She smiled, putting her hands flat on his chest.

"Jo… what about Dawson?"

She looked at him, confused. "What about Dawson?"

He laughed softly. "I mean… are we meeting him for breakfast? Because if so we should be getting ready, rather than doing… this."

She bent her head toward him, still straddling him, with only his boxer and her underwear as a barrier. She moved her hands on his shoulders to support herself. "Pace, your girlfriend is offering you morning sex, and you are thinking about Dawson?" She glanced at him, bringing her eyes down on herself, as if studying something or trying to figure it out. "I don't think I'm doing this right, then". She was almost whispering, her voice low, as if talking to herself.

Pacey sat up, his hands circling her waist again. She stopped talking and brought her eyes on him. He stared at her for a moment: "I love you". He was whispering, his lips hovering less than an inch from hers. She smiled again, bringing her arms around his neck and closing the distance between their lips, while circling his waist with her legs and locking her feet behind him. Joey barely opened her mouth and Pacey slid his tongue in, exploring it and deepening the kiss to a dangerous level. He brought his hands up between them, cupping her breasts and brushing her nipples with his thumbs. He heard and felt the quiet moans escaping her.

They could both feel the butterflies.

XXXX

They were in the truck, driving toward the Icehouse. They were late for breakfast. Pacey glanced at Joey, at their joined hands on her lap, at the smile on her face, at her eyes, sparkling with happiness and love and contentment. He felt his heart swell a little more everyday, knowing that he was in part responsible for her happiness and the fact that she was just glowing because of it.

They finally got to the Icehouse and walked toward the patio, holding hands. They spot Dawson, sitting at a table at the far end, working on his laptop and waiting for them. Joey's smile got bigger, somehow. She was so happy to see him. She had not realized how much she had missed him. They had had the 'relationship' talk, defining what they meant to each other, once again. It was after Jen's funeral, weeks ago. And finally, this time, Joey felt it was the right definition. She felt that there would be no more awkwardness between them or between the three of them. He knew about Pacey and her and had sounded happy about it. He had told her, over the phone three weeks ago, that he wanted her to be happy and knew that Pacey could and would succeed at doing just that. He already did make her happy, always had.

Dawson turned his head in their direction as they approach his table and got up to greet them. Joey let go of Pacey's hand and ran toward Dawson, jumping in his arms and wrapping him in a big hug. Pacey felt uneasy for a moment. Then he reminded himself that Dawson and Joey were just friends, that she truly loved him, not Dawson. He also realized that there might well forever be a part of himself that couldn't quite believe that he ended up getting the girl, a scared part of himself that was just waiting for him to wake up from that very sweet dream that his life felt like.

Joey let go of Dawson and told him how happy she was that he had decided to come. She walked to one of the chair opposite to his, turning toward Pacey as she sat down. She saw the look on his face and the fear in his eyes. She reached for his hand and took it in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Pacey turned toward her as she did so. He understood at once that she had read his thoughts and he felt bad for feeling that way. He didn't want to make her have to proof herself to him all the time. He knew she loved him and he didn't want his insecurities to dawn on them. He shot her a smile and kissed her hand.

Corey came and took their orders and Dawson just sat there, looking at them. They looked happy, he had to admit that. He wasn't expecting the pang of jealousy that he thought he was feeling right then. It was surprising, somehow. He had been jealous before, but it was years ago. He had talked to them since they had gotten together again. He hadn't felt any jealousy but had rather felt glad for his friends. They had found each other again and the hopeless romantic in him really thought it was meant to be. That is why the bit of jealousy that he felt at that moment was startling. He tried to ignore it, pushing it back, leaving it for a later analysis.

He looked at the little exchange between them: the touches, the smiles, the looks. "So… how have you guys been?"

"Very, very, veryyyy good. " Joey smiled at him and then at Pacey. Wow. She was truly happy. He hadn't seen her look this happy, this content since… since that week, in high school, before he had found out about the two of them or when she came back from the ski trip. The look on her face was identical to what it was back then. She was glowing with happiness.

Pacey interrupted his thoughts. "She's writing a book". Pacey told him, a proud look on his face.

"You're writing a book? Wow, Jo! That's fantastic! What is it about?"

She cleared her throat and shot Pacey a look before turning to him. "About Jen… it's for Amy. It's a kid's storybook, actually. I just figured that Amy needs something to remember Jen by and…" she started rambling, uncomfortable. She didn't know how people would take her stirring of the past. She didn't want to make anyone sadder than they already were by bringing back memories.

"That's… brilliant". He smiled at her.

"You think?" She needed an honest answer, needed to know what he thought about it.

"Yes, I think it's brilliant. And that you're great for doing it."

"Thanks Dawson, that means a lot to me."

She shot him one her trademark half smile before turning to Corey and the food he was bringing. She attacked her food, literally. Dawson laughed.

"You hungry, Jo?"

"I'm starving. We got busy this morning." She said that, her mouth full, without thinking, focusing on her food. Dawson's arched his eyebrows, questionning. Pacey chuckled. She realized what she had just said and felt herself blushing.

Some things just never changed.

XXXX

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. I'll be updating within a week, as promised above :) Please review, let me know what you thought/think. I'm very open to suggestions, so if you want this story to go in any specific directions, let me know.


	4. Givin' up on you

She was mad. She couldn't take it anymore. She thought all this crap was over, all those mixed feelings had come undone, untangled, that they had figured things out, once and for all. They were adults now, so why did they always come back to the feeling of being sixteen? There was no escaping it.

She remembered sitting on his picnic table, watching Lily and Alexander running up to his old bedroom, thinking that history might be repeatingt itself at that moment and wondering if the fate would be the same. And then he had surprised her with his clarity, telling her that what they had went beyond friendship, beyond lovers, that they were soulmates. It had felt right. It had felt free. It had made feel her powerful, as if she could finally be happy, and be with Pacey, the man that she loved, her true, real, passionate love, without it being a reason for losing Dawson, the pure and innocent source of love in her life.

However, once again, he had let those mixed feelings surface. They had gone shopping once they were done with breakfast, after leaving Pacey to take care of a few details at the restaurant. They were just browsing through some paintings in a random store, catching up on the past few weeks. Joey had talked about Pacey, about how completely filled with joy and happiness she was. He had shot her a look. It was a look she knew too well, a look that had made an alarm go off in her head. She had tried to ignore it, trying on focus on the fact that he had said he was happy for them, thinking that he must have meant it, that the look didn't mean anything. However, he added words to that look and said that he was a bit jealous and that he wished he wasn't.

She hadn't wanted to start a fight or overanalyze that sentence because, frankly, they had done enough overanalyzing. So, she had just stared at him, and before he could explain or argue or try to convince her that he wanted her back, she had looked at her watch, telling him that she had to run and would meet with him and Pacey later for drinks, as they had agreed earlier that morning.

And she had walked out, leaving him to stare at her as she did so.

She had gone for a long walk, which ended with her sitting at the docks, wondering why she had let herself believe that it could work out, that she could have them both in her life. "And here I am, again", she thought aloud, sighing. She got up and walked home.

She entered the appartment and walked into the kitchen. Pacey was already there, cooking something delicious once again.

"Hey! Where have you been?" He walked toward her, planting a solid kiss on her mouth and setting his hands on her waist.

"I just walked around for a bit..."

"What's wrong?" He was staring at her, frowning a little.

"Nothing." She signed, resting her forehead against him.

"What happened with Dawson?"

"How do you know it has anything to do with Dawson?" She closed her eyes, her forehead still pressed to his. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I just know. What happened?"

"He said he was jealous. I left. That's really all there is to it. I don't think I can deal with this. Not again."

Pacey wrapped his arms around her, molding her body to his.

"Jo... I think you have to deal with this."

She moved back, looking up at him, a little puzzled. She was not expecting this. "What?"

"I mean, you said it yourself. He's tied to your childhood and it's a love that is 'pure and eternally innocent'. I think you owe it to yourself and to the past and... " He paused for a second. "Well... do you remember what Andie said before she left for Italy? About the three of us?"

She nodded. Pacey contrinued : "She said we were luckly, because it is so rare to have friends that you've known your entire life. And then she added that we should not underestimate that, because 'in the end, you always go back to the people that were there in the beginning'. Those words stuck with me all these years. Jo, I promised myself that if I got the chance, ever again in my life, to have you back _and_ mend the friendship between Dawson and I, that I would not let that chance go, that I would take it. Honestly, Dawson seemed fine with us together. I mean, I know it was on the phone only and maybe that actually seeing us together was more to deal with than he thought it would be, but I truly believe that this time, we can make this work. Really work. We're not sixteen anymore, Jo."

She was looking at him, amazed. "I know. We'll go for drinks with Dawson later. And I'll talk to him. See what we can do." He smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips, bringing her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss and leaned back a little, staring at him in the eyes. He made her feel good. "God, Pacey... How do you always know what to say?"

He let out a small laugh. "Ha... not so 'emotionally retarted' anymore, right?", he said that with one of his smirk spreak across his face, still holding her tight against him.

She had to laugh at that one.

XXXX

She was a little drunk. Things seemed easier for her that way, sometimes. Not everything, of course. But expressing her feelings seemed somehow less painful. She could still vividly remember being drunk and lying on Pacey's bed, telling him that he never got over her. She had kissed him. She would have never dared do that if she hadn't been drunk. She thought about that while browsing the songs binder. She looked up at Pacey, smiling.

"Are you going to sing, Potter?"

She nodded. Why not? She was tired of all the talking. She felt it didn't add up to anything. It never had, really. She knew that now. She would make things clear, once and for all. Pacey was staring at her. He knew the situation with Dawson she was bothering her. She wanted to make sure he knew it wasn't going and didn't question their relationship. How could it? She was so happy. She found the song she wanted, knowing it would be perfect. Dawson was sitting opposite to her, pouting. She loved him, but he could be selfish, and that she didn't like. She had put up with that for too long. She deserved better. They all did. She went to the karaoke table, signed up her name and song. The guy told her she'd be next. She went back to the table, sat on Pacey's lap. He put his arms around her waist, naturally. His hands fit there. They fitted perfectly anywhere on her body, she thought. She bent her face toward his and kissed him softly on the lips. She whispered in his ear "I love you, Pace". She could feel him smiling against her cheek. She heard her name being called. She got up, stopped in front of Dawson and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm a little drunk. And I'm going to go up there, and sing this song. And you might want to listen to it, Dawson. I mean, you know, really listen".

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stared at her, feeling uneasy. He knew he had somehow messed up things with his attitude. He wasn't sixteen anymore. She could live without him now, if he forced her too.

She got up on stage. Pacey looked at her. Man, that woman was sexy. Her jeans fit perfectly in all the right places. The tank top, the hair. The look in her eyes. She looked back at him, smiled. Then, she locked her eyes with Dawson's and started singing, staring at him the whole time.

_Silent and quiet  
Again in my life  
Far from these moments, I wish I was _

Passion and truth  
We were about  
Before the shadows stole the beat of our hearts

After all we have been through  
I can only look at you  
Through the eyes you lied to  
I'm givin' up, givin' up  
I'm givin' up on you  
After all if there is no way out  
If you cannot stand beside me  
If there isn't love there is only pride  
I'm givin' up, I'm givin' up this fight

Undo this leash  
You say I tied  
When only our fears are to blame this time  
And what am I to you  
Just spit it out  
I'm not afraid of the words that you hide

After all we have been through  
I can only look at you  
Through the eyes you lied to  
I'm givin' up, givin' up  
I'm givin' up on you  
After all if there is no way out  
If you cannot stand beside me  
If there isn't love there is only pride  
I'm givin' up, I'm givin' up this fight

Where do we go  
When did it all crash  
When did it start to fall apart

Silence and quiet  
Passion and truth  
I wish I was, I wish I was

She hold on to the mic while singing, never leaving Dawson's eyes. The crowd was cheering on. She was good. Dawson glanced away at Pacey for a second, but Pacey was staring at Joey. She had never done anything like that. She had never been 'in you face' like that about her love for him to Dawson. Dawson had always been some kind of a buffer for their relationship, always in between them, somehow. Quiet at times but always so present, so there. Sometimes, he knew he might have been the only one feeling that presence. She could forget about Dawson, or so she said. As he had told Joey years before, he was afraid of that part of her heart that would always be reserved for Dawson, had always envisionned her life to be with him. Seeing her up there, so up front about her feelings, confronting Dawson for once, he wondered and then realized that her heart was all his. It was his to love and protect. It was his to cherish. He felt this warm and fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body, finally reaching his heart. The doubts left all at once. A smile spread across his face. Joey's eyes left Dawson's and she settled her gaze on Pacey for a moment. She saw him smile, knew that he understood, that they would be safe.

She left the stage, walked toward the table, took Pacey's hand when she reached him. Dawson got up, a puzzled and desolated look on his face.

"Joey, I'm..."

She raised her other hand, stopping him.

"Not now, Dawson. I think I'm too drunk to have this conversation. We're going home now. I'm tired. You can have breakfast with us tomorrow morning, if you want."

He stared at her and nodded.

She started walking toward the door, Pacey walking close behind her, his hands on her waist again. She stopped and turned around. She looked at Dawson over Pacey's shoulder and smiled, then turned back, bringing Pacey's arm around her shoulder and resumed her walk toward the exit.

They got outside and Joey stopped and turned to Pacey. "You'll have to carry me".

He laughed. "In your dreams, Potter."

"But, Pacey... I...". She gave him the puppy eyes, the ones he couldn't resist. The ones she knew he couldn't resist. He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick her up, carrying her to the car. She smiled a victorious drunken smile and put her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw.

XXXX

The smell of bacon woke her up. Flashbacks from the night before came rushing in. Had she made a fool of herself? She had sang. She had been up on a stage and she had sang. She was mad. Yes. Mad at Dawson. Now she remembered. She felt a small smile forming on her lips. She was relieved. She had been clear, that she remembered perfectly. Take us or leave us. She was with Pacey now, it would last forever. There was no choosing between the two. There never was, really. It had been mostly about confusion. Confusing love and friendship, or whatever it was that she shared with Dawson. She hoped she still shared it. She hoped he would come around and realize that what they had was great and different and, most of all, worth it. She hoped he could accept it, feel that it was more than enough and just perfect in itself. She hoped he could realize that she loved Pacey, that he made her happy. Dawson should be happy about it too.

She turned around to find the place beside her empty. Then she remembered the smell of bacon. He was cooking breakfast. Such a perfect man, she thought, still smiling. She got up, also remembering that the alcohol from the nigt before was now giving her a headache. She walked to the bathroom, turned the shower on, found some aspirin in the pharmacy. She took one, stripped off her clothes and stepped under the warm water. She let the hot water drip over her body, relaxing. She turned the water off after a few minutes, dried off her hair with a towel and plugged in the hair dryer. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair. Then she put it up, washed her face and slipped on a pair of jeans and a purple blouse. She found her flip flops under the bed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine!" Pacey turned toward her as she entered the kitchen.

"You cooked breakfast. I love you" She smiled, sitting at the table. He put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" He kissed her before going back to the stove, where he put eggs on two plates, added bacon, toasts and strawberries before walking back to the table. He sat across from her. Joey looked at the clock. Dawson had not showed up.

"Aspirin, shower, and now food. I feel good". She smiled.

There was a knock on the door. She felt relief wash over her.

"I was wondering where he was", Pacey said as he got up to answer.

He came back to the kitchen, Dawson following him. Pacey put a plate of food in front of him on the table.

"Jo..."

"Let me just make one thing clear, Dawson. I mean, you gave me this speech, about how what we had went beyond love and beyond friendship. What was that all about if you can't even seem to understand that I'm happy right now. Dawson, if even now you can't be happy for me, at least pretend. Or go. Leave. I, for once, have had enough. You either take us together, or not at all" She starred at him, waiting for him to say or do something.

Pacey's eyes were on Joey. Yes, she'd had enough. He also knew, however, that she needed Dawson in her life. She had explained it very clearly. He was tied to her childhood, she loved him. He knew that it was pure and innocent. He was okay with that. He just wanted her to be happy, and it did not matter what she said, he knew that part of her being completely happy went beyond the love they felt for each other. Part of her happiness had somethingto do with her relationship with Dawson. He could do nothing else than accept it. He wanted the three of them to get back the special bond they once shared, such a long time ago. He hoped it was possible to have that again, or at least have something similar.

Dawson looked at her, then glanced at Pacey briefly before turning back to Joey.

"Joey, look. I didn't mean that I wanted you back or anything. I know that's what it sounded like, but what I really meant is that it somehow makes me a little sad. Not that we're not together. I meant it when I said that what we have is beyond love and friendship. I'm not in love with you, not in that sense, anyway. I just wish I had someone. That's all. That's all I meant. I write about love, see it, portrait it in my show but don't really have any. True love, I mean. I work all the time, didn't really have a real, meaningful date in forever. I just miss that feeling of belonging to someone. I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear before."

She smiled, tears swelling up in her eyes. "So... you meant what you said, about being happy for us?" She glanced at Pacey and he smiled at her, reassuring. She looked at Dawson, expectantly.

Dawson looked back at her, then at Pacey. "Yes. I meant every single word of it. You guys... you guys are perfect for each other. I see that now. I should have seen it ten years ago, it would have save us all a lot of pain and trouble. I was just too selfish and immature back then, I guess. So, you forgive me?".

She was crying now. She didn't think she ever felt so relieved in her whole life. She got up and hugged him, whispering "Thank you".

XXXX

**A/N**: The song is "Givin' up on you" and Lara Fabien sings it. Not by me.

Thank you for reading and thanks to those who have been reviewing this story so far. You guys rock!Suggestions are welcomed.

Please read and review. Reviews are the best thing ever!


	5. They'll be okay

**a/n: **This takes place where chapter 4 left off. Thanks for reading :)

**CHAPTER 5 – THEY'LL BE OKAY**

They were almost done with breakfast and were all on their second cup of coffee.

Dawson fnished chewing on a piece of toast and looked between Pacey and Joey.

"What are you guys doing today?"

Pacey answered right away: "Restaurant. Again. I called earlier and it's packed. They need a hand".

Dawson glanced at Joey, then looked back at Pacey: "Want us to help?"

"That's nice, but no. Joey already slaved for two weeks before my summer staffwas ready, so she did her share. And Dawson, you're on vacation. Plus, as a big tv producer, you should definitly not be seen clearing out tables, nor waiting on them." He added the last part with a small smile. Dawson rolled his eyes: "But..."

"No buts. It's nice out. You both should go and enjoy it."

"Pace, are you sure?", Joey asked him, putting her coffee mug down.

"Yes sweetheart". He smiled at her across the table.

Dawson cleared his throat: "Well, in that case... Lily has been asking me to take her to the beach ever since I got here. So, I'll do that, I guess. Wanna come, Jo?"

"Yeah... that sounds like a plan". Joey really liked Lily. She was this mini, less analytical, at least for now, version of Dawson. She was really sweet and Joey hoped that now that she was in Capeside, she'd get to know the little girl better.

"Perfect. I'll give her a call and tell we'll pick her in an hour. Sounds good?"

"Oh yeah. That's plenty of time. The phone's in the living room."

Dawson got up and walked to the other room. Joey started clearing the table, putting the plates in the sink. "Are you going to be busy all day at the restaurant? You could join us at the beach later..."

"I don't think that I'll be able to. Breakfast will run late and then we're booked with reservations for dinner. So I'll most likely stay until late after dinner's over." He walked behind her at the sink, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving forward to place a kiss on her cheek. "But you go and have fun, okay?"

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips before moving back to stare at him. "Ok".

He kissed her forehead, a simple, innocent gesture taht was theirs only and that, everytime, made her heart beat just a little faster. She smiled and whispered, against his lips, "I love you". He kissed her then. He could spend all day like this, pressed against her, enveloped in her sweetness, kissing.

"Jo?" Dawson's voice, coming from the living room, forced Pacey to break the kiss and let Joey move out of his arms. She took a step toward the living room, but he caught her hand and swirled her around. She raised her eyebrows, a smile dancing on her lips. He captured her in his arms again and kissed her hard on the lips before whispering "I love you too". She smiled again, but this time with this big bright smile of hers that made Pacey want to kiss her again and never stop.

Dawson waited a few second and not hearing anything back, walked into the kitchen. "Oh. Sorry guys".

Joey turned around in Pacey's arms but didn't move out of them. She looked at Dawson. "Yes?" Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling and it made Dawson smile.

"Hmm... Lily wants Alex to come with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh! That's a good idea. I'll give Bessie a call."

Dawson gave her the cordless phone he'd been using, walked to the sink and started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Pacey placed one last kiss on Joey's cheek before letting her to her phone call. She smiled at him and walked to the living room.

"Dawson, man, go sit. You don't have to do this".

"Don't worry about it Pace. And thank you for breakfast. It was delicious. You really do have a special talken for cooking. I've been meaning to tell you this." Pacey smiled. "Thanks man". Dawson smiled back at him. They finished cleaning the kichen, catching up on the last few weeks.

Joey walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later to see Pacey and Dawson standing in the now clean room, talking. A smile crossed her face and relief washed over her as she understood that they'd be okay. She had a thought for Jen and looked up, quickly thanking her for demanding that she stopped running and made a choice.

Dawson saw her standing there: "Jo?"

"Oh, hmmm. Yeah... Alex is thrilled. So is Bessie. The B&B's booked and Alex is bored so she's happy that we're taking him for the day. I called Jack and we're taking Amy too. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't. It's going to be one fun/busy/interesting day".

"I know. Ok. I'll go get my stuff and then we can drive to your mom's house, pick up Lily and let you get ready. Then we'll pick up Alex and then Amy."

"Perfect".

"Ok, then. Give me five minutes". Pacey chucked. Joey shot him a warning look. "Don't start, Pace. I will not take more than five minutes."

"Sure, Jo." He said that with a very non subtle sarcastic tone.

She walked toward him, gave him a quick kiss. "Wanna bet?"

"What are we betting?"

She took a step closer to him and whispered "A night to remember?"

He kissed her back and smile. "You're on. Go."

She turned around and ran to the bedroom. Dawson and Pacey looked at each other and laughed.

XXX

a/n: Chapter 6 is on its way. Thanks for keeping up with this story. Reviews are LOVED.

- nancy


	6. I only get this way with you

a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the good comments :) I appreciate them a lot.

I know this chapter has a lot of Dawson in it, but he's in town for the week, which is almost over. So we'll soon go back to much PJ sweetness, I promise.

Please keep on reviewing :)

**Chapter 6 – I only get this way with you**

Lily and Alex were running up and down the beach, laughing. Those two were so cute together. They reminded her of herself and Dawson, years ago. She smiled at them. Dawson walked out of the water, a dripping Amy in his arms.

"She needs a towel. She's freezing". Dawson handed her the baby and Joey wrapped her up in a big, sun warmed towel. She held Amy against her and kissed her head. She was such a sweet child. Her hair was growing and it would look just like Jen's, all blonde and curly.

Dawson dried himself with his towel, before wrapping it around his waist and sitting next to Joey on the sand. She had gotten the suncreen out of her bag and was applying some on Amy. She motionned Lily and Alex over and put sunscreen on them as well. She handed them two bottles of water, making sure they were drinking enough. Dawson smiled at the sight of Joey surrounded by the three children. Lily and Alex ran off again and Amy was drifting off to sleep in her amrs. Joey turned to him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Ahh. I just... this is a great day."

She smiled back at him, with one of her big bright 'Joey' grin. "It is."

XXX

Dawson and Joey entered the B&B after Alex and Lily had already ran in. Joey was holding a sleeping Amy against her and Bessie smiled at the sight. Amy had been literally adopted by all of them. She smiled at her sister who looked up at her.

"Hi, Bess. We're just dropping off what I thought would be a tired kid, but by the look of it, he and Lily have endless amount of energy."

Bessie laughed. "Those two? They run around all day and then they're up all night watching tv. Their energy has no end. How was your day?"

Dawson and Joey both yawned and then started laughing. "Hmm... Exhausting?"

Bessie laughed. "Yes, I see that." Lily came running in the dinning room and hid behind Joey. Alex followed in, looking for her. "Ok. Alex, Lily, say goodbye. We're leaving." Joey told them, running her hand through Lily's hair as she came from behind her to stand at her side. Lily stuck her tongue out at Alex who looked at her and laughed. "Bye Lil. See you tomorrow".

Lily looked at him, grinning. "Bye Alexander."

Alex shot her a warning look, and Dawson saw Joey in that look. "Don't call me that".

Joey smiled at the exchange. "He's right, Lily. In this family, we go by nicknames only".

Lily smiled. "I know. Bye 'Alex'." She turned around and ran outside to the car. Joey bent down and gave Alex a kiss. "How about I pick you up tomorrow and we have lunch at the Icehouse?"

Alex looked at her, smiling. "Can Lily come?"

Joey smiled back at him. "Of course, she can come".

"Ok. See you tomorrow, aunt Joey." He looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and whispered: "Bye, Amy."

Dawson and Joey both said their goodnights to Bessie and walked to the car, where Lily was already waiting for them and where they put Amy in her car seat.

"Ok. Home now. I need to sleep." Joey yawned again.

Dawson looked at her, frowning. "What about Amy?"

"Oh. No, Amy's spending the night. She usually spends every Saturday night with us, but seeing as we went out last night, she's sleeping over tonight instead."

"Ok. Home it is, then." He started driving toward Pacey's appartment. He looked in the review mirror and saw that Lily had fallen asleep, her head resting on the side of Amy's car seat, her hand on the baby's leg. He smiled at the sight. He turned to Joey and saw that she, too, had fallen asleep.

XXX

Dawson parked behind Pacey's car as he was getting out of it. He stopped the car and got out.

"Hey, Pacey. Did you just get home?" Dawson glanced at his watch. It was ten o'clock.

"Yeah... we had a busy night and I, hmm, had stuff to take care of." Pacey looked at Dawson and then at the car. Joey was sleeping in the front sleep. "Big day?"

Dawson smiled. "Yeah. It was fun though."

Pacey smiled back at him. "Dawson, do you mind taking Amy in? I'll wake Joey up."

"Yeah, sure". He went to the back and opened the door. Lily had woken up. "Hey Lil. I'm taking Amy in. I'll be a few minutes. Do you want to come in or are you waiting here?" She looked at him and wiped the sleep off her eyes. "I'm coming". She opened the door and stepped out. Dawson picked up the sleeping Amy from her car seat. He grabbed the bags off the floor and walked to the front door with Amy. He looked back at the car, where he saw that Pacey had given up on trying to wake Joey and was just picking her up from her seat and carrying her to the door.

Joey moved against Pacey's chest, but didn't even wake up. She just burried her face in his neck, sleeping soundly. Pacey smiled and kissed her hair. He got to the door and gave his key to Dawson, motionning for him to unlock the door.

They walked in and Dawson put Amy on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He didn't know where she slept. He and Amy sat on each side of her, making sure she didn't roll off and waited for Pacey to come back.

Pacey walked to the bedroom with a sleeping Joey in his arms. He put her on the bed and took her shoes off. She still didn't wake up. He smiled. That woman could sleep through anything. He undid her jeans and slid them off, leaving her in her bikini and tank top. He looked down at her. God, she was beautiful. He took the blanket off the foot of the bed and covered her with it. He kissed her forehead, turned off the lights and walked out.

He walked to the living room, where Lily was eating candies off the bowl on the coffee table. Dawson was trying to talk her out of it. "Lily, it's too late for candy. It's going to keep you up all night". Lily looked at him and grinned. "It doesn't matter Dawson. We have movies to watch." Dawson smiled at her and yawned. "Oh, yes. Definitely." Pacey laughed. Those two were definitly from the same family.

XXX

Pacey took his clothes off, trying to make as little noise as possible. He didn't want to wake Joey up. He slid into bed and Joey sat up, looking around her, confused. Pacey turned to her.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He put a hand on her arm.

She looked at him. "You didn't. Pace... how did I end up here?" She looked all sleepy and confused.

Pacey smiled. "I carried you in..."

"Argh. And I missed it!" She was frowning, a small smiled dancing on her lips.

"That happens when you sleep too deeply. Miss all the fun." He smiled at her.

"Ok, well. You do know that, because I was sleeping and actually missed you carrying me in, it doesn't count."

"Oh, but it so does count. My back is still hurting. You're heavy." He grinned at her.

She turned around, laughing, and let herself fall on him, laying on top of him. She whispered against his mouth "Watch it, Witter". He was still smiling and she kissed him, before laying next to him with her head on his chest, sighing. He wrapped his arm around her, strocking her arm.

"How was your day?" She moved her hand across his chest and found his hand on the other side of him. She laced her fingers with his.

"Busy. Yours?"

She frowned. What was it about the lack of details? "Hmm. Exhausting. But you know that. It was fun to just hang out and the kids were great. Amy's so sweet." She smiled against his skin. "And Lily and Alex are great. They seem to have so much fun together. They remind me of Dawson and I."

Pacey smiled and kissed her hair. "Add a third kid in there and history might be repeating itself."

She laughed and moved her head up to kiss his jaw.

XXX

The week that Dawson spent in Capeside kept Joey busy. They spent more time together during those seven days that they probably had in the past ten years. They talked about old times, brought back fond memories of Jen and even discussed how happy Pacey and Joey were together. Dawson said that he was happy that they were happy and Joey was set on believing him. They also spent a lot of time with the children, which they all enjoyed. They had lunch at the Icehouse, went on picnics and brought Lily and Alex to many movies.

The only aspect of that week that left a sour after taste in the back of Joey's mouth was the fact that she had barely seen Pacey all week. Granted, she had been out most days, but he left early in the morning and came back late at night, sometimes even after she had fallen asleep. He told her he was busy at the restaurant and she believed him.

However, there was this part of herself that thought maybe Pacey wasn't that thrilled about all the time she was spending with Dawson, despite what he claimed. There was this part of herself that thought that maybe Pacey just didn't want to witness the coming back of the 'soulmate' part of hers and Dawson's relationship.

That thought hit her on Friday night, as she was sitting alone at home, working on Amy's book. She sighed. She didn't know what to think. She was confused and she couldn't even tell what exactly she was confused about. She looked at the clock. Pacey had been gone for hours. She really thought he would have been back by now. She looked att he work in front of her and sighed.

She got up, put everything away and headed for the bathroom. It had not been the most productive night. She started filling the bath tub, lit the candles beside it and shed her clothes, leaving them scattered on the floor. She put her hair up and slid into the hot water. She closed her eyes and opened them when she heard the front door and Pacey's voice calling her name.

"Bathroom!" she yelled.

He opened the door and saw her laying there. He felt a smile spreading on his face and stopped in his tracks. She was drop dead gorgeous. The warmth of the water had flushed her cheeks and she was, anyway, always beautiful to him.

"Hey."

"Hi, stranger. Where have you been?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He walked in and turned around to close the door, breaking eye contact with her as he answered. "Ah... I had to run some errands for the restaurant. It's been busy." He walked to te bath tub and sat on the edge of it, reaching a hand in the water and placing it on her knee, caressing the skin.

She closed her eyes at the touch. "Hmm. Yeah, I guess."

He smiled and bent his head to place a kiss on her forehead. She reached a hand out and placed it on the back of his neck to bring his mouth down to hers. The mouvement unsettled him and he quickly placed his other hand on her shoulder, trying to avoid falling in the water. He laughed against her lips. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt and she worked on his buttons, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall on the floor beside the tub. They broke the kiss for a second, gasping for air and smiling at each other. Pacey kissed her this time, his hand moving up from her knee. Joey moaned against his lips, the thought that things were probably more okay than she felt crossing her mind before all thinking capacity left her.

XXX

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Meant to Be

a/n: Thanks to the reviewers. Once again, I ADORE you :) Keep those comments coming, please! 

Also, lets all keep in mind that Pacey is, after all, the perfect man. Please stop the worries about his and Joey's world going down or anything of that order. This is AU and fluff, so it's all full of sweetness.

Read on and don't forget to let me know what you're thinking...

**Chapter 7** **– Meant To Be**

Joey woke up, her back to Pacey's chest, his arm around her. She lift her head to look at the alarm clock. 6am. She had to get up, get dressed and pick up Dawson. She had told him the day before that she would drive him to the airport. She turned around slightly to look at Pacey. He was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his lips. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She didn't even remember him coming home last night. She was probably sound asleep. He was working so hard. She couldn't wait for things at the restaurant to get settled so they could spend some time together. But then again, she had also been busy with Dawson and the kids during the past week, so she wouldn't have been around that much anyway. She was happy about the way the week had played out. Spending all this time with Dawson, in Capeside, brought back tons of good childhood memories. It would have been better if Pacey had been there as well. She sighed and rolled out of bed, slowling slipping from underneath Pacey's arm, careful not to wake him up.

She walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and shed off her clothes, leaving them scattered on the floor. She tested the water with her foot, making sure it was warm enough. She couldn't stand anything but warm water in the morning. She yawned and stepped under the water, closing her eyes and letting it run down her head to her feet. She stayed there for a few minutes, almost falling asleep again. She opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open. She pushed the curtain back to see Pacey standing there, a confused look on his face.

"Did I wake you?"

He rubbed a hand on his face. "No. What are you doing up? Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm driving Dawson to the airport."

"Oh. Well that's nice of you." His eyes lingered down her body and the only coherant thought that ran through his head at this early hour was that she looked beautiful. He took his boxer off and stepped under the water with her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Pace… I don't have time for this." She closed her eyes as he bent down to place a kiss on her collarbone. "Pace…"

"Shh. Just skip breakfast. Then we have time if you skip breakfast".

Joey smiled softly before placing a small kiss on his lips. He ran his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide inside. He ran his hands down her back and rest them on her hips, caressing her skin. She moaned in his mouth. He smiled, kissing her. She stepped back, running her hands up his back, resting them on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I'm not even that hungry." He laughed and kissed her again.

XXX

Pacey parked the car and they all got out. Dawson grabbed his bags in the trunk and they walked toward the departure area of the Boston airport. Joey and Pacey walked behind him, holding hands. He registered at the airline counter and walked back to them.

"Thanks a lot, guys. It's been a great week." He smiled at both of them, looking at their joined hands.

Joey stepped forward, letting go of Pacey's hand and gave Dawson a hug. "You better not wait another forever before coming back. I'm going to miss you, Dawson."

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you too. And I'm going to try and make it back for Thanksgiving. If the show allows it…" She frowned and he smiled. "Ok, ok. I will make it for Thanksgiving. It's a promise."

She smiled at him. "That's better. Take care, Dawson".

She stepped back to let Pacey say goodbye. He gave Dawson a typical 'man hug' with a pat on the back and all. She smiled at the sight. Those two had come such a long way…

"Take care, man."

"You too, Pacey. I would add to take care of Joey as well, but the way I see it, you're already doing that. And quite well." Pacey smiled at that. "Thanks".

They stepped back and Dawson grabbed his carry-on off the floor, putting the strap on his shoulder. "See you, guys".

"See you, Dawson". Joey smiled at him. He turned around and walked to the security gate, waving one last time before passing through.

Pacey looked at Joey. "Are you okay?".

She half-smiled at him. "Yeah… I'm just going to miss him."

"I know". He wrapped her in a hug, kissing her hair.

XXX

They were on their way back to Capeside from the airport and Joey had been awfully quiet. Pacey kept glancing at her while he drove, but she seemed lost somewhere in her thoughts.

"I missed you this week, Pace." She looked toward him after a good half hour of silence and smiled a litle, testing to see how he was really feeling. She had this feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach. He turned to her briefly, before setting his eyes on the road again.

He smiled and put his hand on her knee, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Missed you too. But you look like you had a lot of fun with Dawson and the kids."

"I did. It's just nice to get the not-akward friendship back, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

Joey looked at him, still trying to evaluate whether he was really okay. She put her hand on top of his on her knee. Pacey saw the ocncern on her face and something that looked like guilt. What did she have to be guilty about? Then it hit him. She still, for reasons that were sometimes beyond him, felt that she had to be careful and watch how she acted or what she said when it came to him and Dawson. She was afraid, still after all these years, that how she felt about one of them might end up hurting the other. _Wow_, he thought. The immature crap they had pulled in high school somewhat ended up scarring her for life.

"Look, Jo…"

"What?"

He turned the hand that was still on her knee to intertwined his fingers with hers, brushing his thumb against hers. "It's been years and I truly believe that we really did reach the point where you can be best friend slash soulmate with Dawson and", he smiled before adding, "in love with me. And Dawson and I will both be happy about it."

"Ok." She smiled but still didn't look too confidant.

"What is it? Did Dawson say something different?"

"No, no. He told me pretty much the same thing. It's not about Dawson. It's just…" She was staring at their joined hands.

He wished he could just stare into her eyes and read in them what was bugging her, but she was looking down and he did have to keep his own eyes on the road in from of them. The Saturday traffic was heavy and he was driving with only one hand. "Jo?" He squeezed her hand.

"I haven't really seen you this week. You've been out all day almost everyday, from early morning until after I went to bed and… I know, for a fact, that you could not have been at the restaurant all this time. I'm just…"

"Ok. Stop with all the worries, Jo. Please, you're scaring me. You're right. I wasn't at the restaurant all this time. Look, I love you and I need you to trust me here."

She raised her eyes to meet his. "But I do trust you…"

"Ok, then…. Hmm. What I've been doing was supposed to be a surprise for a while still, but seeing as you did not buy my very, I realize now, lame 'restaurant' exuse, I'll have to reveal my little secret."

Joey let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding, relieved that there was a, what she suspected, good reason behind the distance of the past week. "Then, what is it?"

"Ah. Not yet. What do you say you and I have a nice romantic dinner tonight?"

"Are you going to let me in on your secret life?"

Pacey chuckled. "Secret 'life'? I would not call what I've been doing a 'life', but sure. I'll explain."

Joey smiled. "Then dinner sounds like a very good idea."

He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

XXX

Joey looked through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. She sighed. She wished Jen were there. Jen would know right away which skirt and which top to match together to create something perfect that would make Pacey's jaw drop when he'd see her. She was nervous about tonight. She knew that whatever was going on was good, she had sensed it in the way Pacey had stared into her eyes and sqeezed her hand. She just wasn't too fond of surprises and she felt that this one was big.

XXX

"How about we go sailing for the summer?" He had one of his I-know-something-you-don't smile on his face.

"On your imaginary boat?" Her eyebrows went up, questionning.

"No. On the 'Meant To Be'. It's like the second 'True Love'."

"What?" What on Earth was he talking about?

He looked into her eyes, a smile on his face. "The 'Meant to Be', Jo. It's my boat."

"What? You own a boat again? How? When did that happen?" She was beyond puzzled at this point.

Pacey smiled. The look on her face was priceless. He wanted to kiss her. She was always on top of everything and he found it thrilling to do things that startled her. "I bought her a few months ago and restaured it. I wasn't going to sail very far with it, but then…" He took Joey's hand across the table. God, she was beautiful. "…then the woman I love came back into my life and I just have to sail away with her. What do you say?" She smiled at him and her eyes actually swell up with tears. "You don't even have to ask, Pace".

He pulled on her hand and she got up from her chair and walked to him, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands on each side of his face, smiling. She pressed her forehead to his and looked into his eyes before kissing him. His hands went from her waist up her back and settled in her hair, pressing her to him and deepening the kiss. Her hands moved from his face and her arms circled his neck. Never leaving his lips, she moved from his lap to straddle him on the chair, literally wrapping herself around him. Their hands were everywhere, Joey was moaning against his lips and Pacey thought that if she were to stay on him like that, he could very well remain seated on this chair forever.

Joey broke the kiss then, gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark and he read in them all the lust, passion and love he was himself feeling at that moment. She stared at him again, running a hand through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck, where she brushed the skin lightly with her thumb. "Oh God, Pace. I love you so much. You have no idea." Her other hand went to his chest where she fumbled with his shirt's buttons, mindlessly unbuttoning them. Pacey's breath caught in his throat as she touched him. He had no words to describe how she made him feel. Her skirt had ridden up her legs, exposing the skin that he lightly brushed, moving his hands to the inside of her thighs. He heard her gasp and brought his eyes up from his hands to her face, travelling up her body and admiring it in the process. She was… perfect. And even that word didn't seem to measure up to what she really was to him. It had taken them so long to get where they were, not just physically but also at that place where their feelings were free, honest and true.

He kissed her mouth and she moaned again. She pulled back a little, but kept her lips just a small distance from his, whispering:

"Pacey?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were still closed, waiting for her to kiss him again.

"Bedroom.Now"

He opened his eyes and stared into hers, a smile dancing on his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him, moving out of his arms to stand up before him and taking his hand his hers to pull him from his chair. She turned, blew the candles out and literally dragged him across the apartment to their bedroom, where she let herself fall back on the bed, bringing him down on top of her. Her hair was sprawled around her face on the pillow and he stood inches above her, just starring at her. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and she looked back at him, smiling. "It's going to be one awesome sailing trip… just the two of us".

He kissed her and smiled against her lips. "I can just imagine…"

xxx

thanks for reading!

There is more to come...


	8. Amaze me

a/n: Thanks again for the reviews. You guys rock my world.

**Chapter 8 – Amaze me**

Joey woke up early the next day. The sun was just rising outside the bedroom window. Pacey had his arm around her waist and she could feel his slow and regular breathing against her back. He was sound asleep. She turned in his arms and placed a kiss at the base of his neck. He smiled in his sleep. She pushed on his shoulder, turning him on his back. She turned on her stomach and laid her head on his chest, resting it on her hands. She stayed there, staring at him. He didn't move, didn't wake up. She sighed and ran her fingers on his chest, half-caressing and half-tickling.

"Jo…" His voice was hoarse, full of sleep and, she thought, it meant to warn her to stop whatever she was doing.

"Pace…"

He smiled inside. She was using her pouting voice and placing small kisses on his chest. If he'd been willing to open his eyes, he'd roll them. He knew what she wanted.

"Jo." He brought his arms around her back and ran a hand through her hair, bringing her face down to have her cheek rest on his chest. "Sleep. Too early."

She smiled against him. "But you promised!"

She was doing the pouting so well. He couldn't even see her, but he could imagine the puppy dog eyes, the ones which, apparently, he couldn't resist even with his own eyes closed. He knew he would give in and get up. He couldn't resist her when she did that. He sighed loudly.

She raised her head, looking at him and smiled. "Ah!"

Her small victory cry made him chuckle. He finally opened his eyes to stare at her laying on him. "Fine. We'll go now. I just don't see why it has to be this early, when we got barely no sleep…"

"Whose fault is that?"

He looked at her. "Yours. You couldn't get enough of me last night, Potter."

She blushed and hit his chest playfully. He smiled.

"I just really want to see that boat of yours, Pace."

"Well then, get up!" He pushed himself up, bringing her with him and literally dragging her out of bed. She laughed, holding on to him. He put her down in the middle of the bedroom floor and just stood there looking at her. He smiled.

She stopped laughing and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What?"

He kissed her. "Let's take a shower first. Then, we'll go. We can go out for breakfast after?"

She nodded and kissed him back.

xxx

Pacey led Joey by the hand down the docks. They reached the end of it and Pacey stopped. He pointed to the boat in front of him. "Here. I present to you… the 'Meant to Be'".

Joey gasped. She looked from Pacey to the boat, and went back and forth between the two a couple of times. She finally found her voice. "Pacey, this is… fantastic. I mean, it's a beauty!" She really was impressed.

Pacey smiled, obviously proud of his choice and the work he had put on it.

The 'Meant to Be' was huge. Joey estimated it was close to 40 feet. However, what caught her eyes first was the way the name of the boat was written. Pacey had made sure that the same font and design as the 'True Love' were used. Memories of that summer flashed before her eyes, which filled with tears.

Pacey wrapped her in a hug. "Hey… you okay?"

She laughed lightly against his chest. "Yeah… I'm just so happy that we get to go sailing again. It's so exciting, Pace. I mean, that summer all these years ago was definitely the best time of my life and… well this is just so perfect". She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, smiling.

"Wait 'til you see the inside". He smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and turned around to step on the boat. He turned to her, a small smile dancing on his lips.

She laughed and raised her hand to his. "Permission to come aboard?"

His eyes were sparkling as he fully smiled at her now. He took her hand in his. "Permission granted."

She stepped beside him and he kept her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and leading her below. Her eyes went wide. The interior was amazing. The atmosphere was warm and it had this homey feel to it that she just loved. She looked to the starboard side and noticed a television and a stereo, next to a row of lockers and a kitchenette. The place was so spacious. She turned to the port side and noticed a large table. She was surprised to find that almost half of the wall there was covered by huge bookshelves. They were actually stocked with books. She raised her eyebrows at Pacey and moved closer to them. She read the titles. She found the Little Mermaid next to Little Women and smiled. He had bought all story books so that they could read them to each other. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Well… this is kind of awesome." He smiled and let her walk around. The salon was separated from the master suite and the bathroom by a butterfly hatch and bronze portholes. The effect was stunning. She walked through into the master cabin and took in the double bunk, the huge mirror, lockers and an actual walk-in closet.

"Quite a change from the hammocks, don't you think?"

Joey turned to him. Pacey was leaning against the archway. "Looks more comfy. And I actually get to sleep next to you. So yeah, it's a definite improvement."

She sat on the bed and he walked to stand in front of her. She took his hands in hers. "This is so amazing. I have no words."

He bent his head to hers and kissed her. "Glad you like it."

"'Like it?' Pace, I love it and adore it and it's just so perfect. I mean…"

He kissed her again, interrupting her rambling of adoration. She smiled against his lips and moved her head back, looking at him. "Fine. I do, after all, have words… So, what's the plan, Pace?"

"Well, today's Monday so I figured that we need about three or four days to get everything organized. How about we leave early on Saturday morning?"

"Do we have some kind of an itinerary?"

"Not really. That's why we need a couple of days. It would have been great to go down to the Keys again, but we don't exactly have 3 whole months to spare. It's already the middle of July, so I think we can sail down and figure out what we want to visit and where we want to stop and that way, we'll see how far we go. We actually have to be back before school starts. You know, seeing as the restaurant is pretty much staffed with the high school kids, I'm going to need to actually work when they leave." He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her up and then down again so she was sitting straddling him. He kissed her, running his hands up and down her arms. "What do you think?"

She kissed him back and he cupped her face and kissed her again, long and hard. She pulled back and smiled at him, with that big bright smile that reminded him of the look she had had when she had decided to come aboard and sail away with him the first time.

She felt like a kid. She was ready to jump on the bed or do a happy dance which were both very unlike her. She had not been this excited since… she couldn't even remember. She had always had that feeling that good things came with bad things or were followed by them. However, for the first time in her life, she felt truly free to be happy and she knew that everything would be alright, simply because the look in Pacey's eyes told her so and because she just felt so safe when he was holding her.

xxx

Joey walked into the master suite and put the last box on the floor next to about ten others. She wondered where they would fit everything they were planning on bringing with them. She looked around. The couch had unpacked clothes thrown on it. The table was covered with maps and atlas and calendars. They had pretty much figured their itinerary out.

It was very basic and really not set in stone, but they had a small idea of what they wanted to see and where they were heading.

Those six weeks would rock her world, Joey just knew it.

xxx

"Pace!" Joey yelled from the bedroom.

Pacey's eyes never left the video game he was playing as he yelled back "What?"

Joey walked from the bedroom to the living room and stood next to the TV. She knew better than to stand in front of it. "Are we supposed to be there at seven or seven thirty? I don't remember what Jack said."

"Euh… I'm not sure. What time is it now?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to him, looking at the watch on his wrist. "It's ten to seven." Her eyes went from the TV to him. He was absorbed in his game, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His state of undressed had her eyes linger on him a little longer. She wanted to just kiss him and run her hands on his chest and his back and all the way up in his hair, or down…

"Jo?". His voice startled her. He had paused the game and was now staring at her, a small smile on his lips. He knew very well what she had been thinking about.

She smiled back at him. Then, she frowned, shaking her head, trying to sound sure and serious. "Pace… we need to get ready. They'll be waiting for us."

His smile got even bigger and he got up from the couch, walking slowing toward her. She took a step back. "Pacey. Listen to me. We can't just not…"

He grabbed her waist and brought her back to where she had been standing a second ago. She looked up at him and stopped talking. Her hands, as if they had a life of their own, came to rest on his chest, where she had dreamed of putting them just moments before. He brought his mouth to her neck and trailed small kisses down to her collarbone in that small soft spot that made both of their knees go weak.

"Pace…" Her voice was just above a whisper. She didn't even know what she was planning on saying.

He shut her up with another kiss and her hands ran up his shoulders to rest at the base of his neck, caressing the skin there before going up in his hair. He smiled against her lips.

She broke the kiss and moved her head back a little, her hands still lingering in his hair. He had his hands under her shirt, just below her breasts and she had to really focus on what she wanted to say. "Wipe the victorious smile off you face, Pacey. We are not doing this now. They're waiting for us. I'm sure we're already late."

"But…"

Joey moved her hand to his mouth and pressed a finger against his lips. "No buts."

He did his best puppy dog eyes and she had to look away, knowing that she would not resist whatever look he would throw her way. She brought her head down, resting it against his chest for a second, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her hair, his hands now resting on her waist. She brought her head up again. "Look Pace… I really, really want you right now." He smiled another one of his little victorious smiles. "But Jack planned this whole 'Sail Away' party, with pretty much everyone we know and it wouldn't be right to show up late." She paused for a second. "We'll do this later. Okay?"

He smiled again. "Okay." He kissed her.

"Okay" she whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.

"Okay." She laughed against his lips this time, annoyed that they couldn't seem to stop.

He pulled back, laughing with her and out of breath. "Potter! What are you doing? We are going to be late!" He pointed to his watch, tapping it and she rolled her eyes. "This is not over, Witter!"

He smiled and turned around, walking to the bedroom to get changed, because he felt that if he stayed there, dinner just wouldn't happen.

xxx

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9 is on its way…


	9. One Perfect Match

a/n: I adore the reviewers. You guys rock. I'm making this chapter the end of my story. Thanks for reading...

**Chapter 9 – One Perfect Match**

Pacey looked around the table, glad to be there. He took Joey's hand in his and kissed it. Jack was smiling at them.

"Well, Jack. This little party was a good idea. I have to say that I'm having a great time. Thanks man." Pacey smiled at him.

"It's no big deal. We're, after all, in your restaurant eating your food, which I have no intentions of paying for. So really, the thanks go to you." He laughed. "What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

Joey looked at Pacey, shrugging. "I don't know. Early. Right, Pace?"

"Yeah… probably around 8 or something. Everything is already packed on the boat."

Doug turned to Pacey. "What does the itinerary look like, little brother?"

Pacey looked at Joey. "Well. We want to stop in New York for a few days, but we'll most likely be doing that on our way back, as a last stop kind of thing. We're thinking we'll go all the way down to the northern part of Florida before coming back and stopping here and there on the way. Not sure."

"We'll keep you guys updated. Ill send emails everytime we stop." Joey told him.

Doug looked at her. "That's a good idea."

"Bessie made me promised, or more like swear on my life that I would." She rolled her eyes.

Bessie raised her head at that. "Joey. You have no idea the panick and worries you put me through the last time you sailed away like that. You didn't even tell me you were leaving. I couldn't sleep for the first few nights. It is not going to happen this time. I will know exactly where you guys are every single day. And Pacey… you make sure she sends those emails. Or I will kick you butt." She was pointing a finger at him. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

"No worries Bess. We'll call, we'll email and you will be able to sleep." He smiled one of his cocky Witter charm grin and Bessie's eyes narrowed, her finger still pointed at him. "I'm serious, Pacey! Don't think you'll win me over with one of your little grin, trying to be all charming. I'm not Joey, falling for everything you do or say."

"Hey!" Joey turned to her, protesting for good mesure, a small blush creeping up her cheeks, knowing the truth in what her sister had just said. Pacey laughed and threw his arm around Joey's shoulder, bringing her closer to him and kissing her temple. He kept her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Who are you kidding Jo? I am irrestitable. Especially to you."

She rolled her eyes. "You bug me".

He laughed. "You love me."

She turned to him, locking her eyes with his. "Yeah… that too." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the moment.

"Ok, ok. So I want to propose a toast." Jack raised his glass, smiling while looking at the group around the table. "There are things in life that are just too hard, difficult and confusing to deal with alone. Like… growing up, growing apart, and… well, death". His voice cracked at the last part. He took a deep breath. Everyone's eyes were on him, no one was saying a word, giving him time. "I want to thank you all, and especially you two" he pointed to Joey and Pacey "for the support and the long lasting friendship. I don't know what we'd do without you." He smiled at them. "I hope you'll have a great time. Be safe. But also remember that you have someone very special…" he looked up, tears swelling up in his eyes "… watching over you." Joey had tears running down her face by then. Pacey placed a hand on her chin, bringing her face to toward him. He smiled sadly and wiped her tears with his thumbs before placing a kiss on her cheek. Jack smiled at them. He looked around the table at each and everyone. Lily and Alex were missing from their seats and they could be seen running on the boardwalk outside. Gail and Tom, her new husband, were seating at one end of the table, while Bessie and Bodie were seating at the other. Doug had Amy on his lap and the little girl was sleeping against his chest. Jack put a hand on her head, caressing her hair lightly before turning back to the group. He raised his glass: "To love and friendship. And to life. Toast!" They all raised their glasses with him, a happy smile tinted, despite themselves, with a hint of sadness on everyone's face.

Xxxx

Pacey stopped the car in front of their apartment and went to the othe side to open the door for Joey. She smiled as she watched him walk around to her. He had always done that and she loved it, finding his little gesture incredibly romantic and caring. She got out and grabbed his hand, bring his arm around her shoulder in their very own and unique Pacey/Joey move. She put her head on his shoulder as they walked to the door. "Tired?"

She looked up at him with a small playful smile on her face. "Well… I'm not that tired."

They got in and he swirled her around, bringing her in front of him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, bringing his head down to kiss her mouth. She raised her arms and brought them around his neck. Pacey captured her bottom lip between his, lightly sucking on it and Joey moaned against his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were dark. She wanted him. It was way darker than usual, a color only he knew now. That thought sent shivers down his spine. He brought one hand up, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled softly before kissing him again, bringing her hands down his back until she reached the rim of his shirt. She slid her hands underneath, bringing them around and resting them on his stomach. Pacey's breath caught in his thoat at the touch and he brought his hands down to pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned around and back her up against the wall. They broke the kiss again, both gasping for air. Joey's cheeks were flushed, her dark eyes sparkling. He looked at her and felt they were way overdressed. He brought the strap of her tank top down, kissing her shoulder, feeling her shiver. He smiled against her skin and pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her in nothing but a pair of short and her pink, laced bra. She rested her head against the wall for a second, trying to catch her breath as Pacey placed kisses from her neck down to the top of her breasts. She wanted to move things along, he was taking his time, exploring her, but she felt that they had done enough exploration of each other before tonight. Tonight, she just wanted him, now. She had been thinking about it all night. She brought his head up and kissed him, sliding down until her feet were on the ground. She tugged at the rim of his shirt and a second later, was letting it fall to the floor.

She backed him up toward their bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Pacey's eyebrow went up and he pulled back a second, smiling at her. He picked her up again and walked to the bed, letting her fall back on it. Her hair sprawled around her face and he stopped breathing for a moment, the sight of her was just… perfect. She was exactly what he wanted. He moved on top of her, resting his forearms on each side of her head, trying not to crush her with his weight. He looked at her, wiping some hair off her forehead. She smiled. "You.." he kissed her "…are…" he kissed her again "…beautiful. I can't get enough of you." She brought his face down to her, kissing his lips. Her hands went down to his waist and she got to his belt, unbuckling it. She tugged at his zipper and managed to undo his pants, squirming under, trying to take his pants off. He smiled against her lips and broke the kiss for a second, removing the pants himself. He moved over her again, this time stopping on top of her stomach, placing soft kisses over it, which drove Joey wild everytime and he knew it. She threw her head back, closing her eyes. She felt him smile against her. He moved up, his hands circled her and he unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He cupped her breasts and heard her sharp intake of breath. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, before taking one in his mouth. She placed her arm over her eyes, trying to control her breathing. He moved his mouth to the other breast and took her other hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

She opened her eyes and pulled him to her, knocking his elbows off the bed and bringing him flushed against her. The skin to skin touch is what she had wanted. She put both hands on each side of his face and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him and sliding her tongue in his mouth again, exploring it. She could feel just how much he wanted her against her thigh, and she needed to get rid off all the clothes between them. She broke the kiss for a short second, gasped for air and whipered, "Pace… clothes… please". She kissed him again, circling his neck and holding him close to her. His hand moved in between them and he slid her skirt off, bringing his hand back between her legs. He moved his fingers against her panties, feeling the wetness of the material. He was himself harder than he'd ever been and knew he wouldn't hold much longer. He just couldn't.

He deepened the kiss and hooked his thumbs on each side of her underwear, pulling them over her hips and down her legs. She kicked them off and they fell on the floor, on top of Pacey's discarded pants. She needed him. Her heart was beating fast against his chest and she moved her hands down his back until she reached the top of his boxers. She slid them off and he sat up to remove them completely, looking down at her. "Pace…" Her voice was deep, and had an urgency to it, matching the one he felt. He smiled and moved back on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him. He kissed her, moaning in her mouth. She slid her hand in between them, guiding him inside of her, finally where she had wanted him all night. He moved his head back a little, looking at her as he moved in and out of her. She closed her eyes to focus on how he made her feel and on the pleasure she felt was coming.

He wiped her hair off her forehead again. "Jo… look at me." He was whispering. She opened her eyes and he slid his hand in between them again, his fingers sliding on each side of her clit slowly. He repeated the movement and this time, added his thumb to add pressure on it, in a way he knew would send her over the edge. She locked eyes with his and was chewing on her bottom lip, trying to keep from screaming. "Just… let go, Jo." He moved in and out of her, faster now, just as close as she was. She took a deep breath, and brought his mouth down to hers and they both came together.

He stopped moving after a while, resting his head in the crook of her neck. They were both trying to catch their breath and Joey brought her arms around his back, holding him to her, kissing his shoulder lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, keeping him inside of her for an instant longer, wanting this moment to last. She felt Pacey's heart beating against her chest, matching the rhythm of her own. She had never in her life felt as close to someone as she did to Pacey. They were one perfect match.

Xxxx

They sailed for a little more than three weeks, stopping here and there for a few hours only. They spent every night on the boat and although they loved being alone together, they couldn't wait to actually reach Florida where they were planning on stopping for a few days. Being on firm ground for a while would be a great change of pace. Pacey had told her he had organized everything as far as living arrangement and activities went for those few days and Joey wondered why he was being so secretive.

She was sitting on the bed, reading over the few emails they had received over the past weeks and that she had printed out when they had last stopped, three days ago.

Jack had written that after weeks and weeks of trying, him and Doug had finally convinced Grams to move back to Capeside and in with them. She could be close to Amy and wouldn't have to live by herself in that big house in Boston, which had been a big concern for all of them.

"… _We're very happy that she decided to come live with us. We have her room ready and she's moving in tomorrow. It's a big relief to know that she won't be alone anymore._

_Anyway. We miss you guys. Be safe out there and take lots of pictures. We're reading your emails to Amy every night. She calls you both "ey" because she's having trouble with the beginning of your names, I guess. It's hilarious. _

_Lots of love,_

_Our little family,_

_Jack, Doug, Grams and Amy_

_-xxxx-"_

Lily also wrote them daily emails, telling them know what was going on in Capeside and those emails were Joey's favourite. They were cute and funny and made them both smile everytime.

"… _And just so you know, Joey, Alex and I are taking really good care of your ladder. I've moved into Dawson's old bedroom for real now and Alex is forbidden ('forbidden' means 'not allowed to', in case you didn't know) from using the door. Ever. It's a rule and it's to respect tradition. Dawson says traditions are really important. _

_Alex just got here. He says hi. He doesn't like to write, so this email will be from the both of us. _

_We're going swimming now, so I've gotta go._

_Bye!_

_Lily and also Alexander "_

Despite the fact that he was unbelievably busy, Dawson also wrote regular emails. He was working non stop on the new season of 'The Creek'. The network had launched a big publicity campaign and he felt the pressure of it all. In his true Dawson fashion, he was overanalyzing the past and what it meant for the future. He had this whole new outlook on life since Jen's death and Joey just knew that whatever he wrote would bring her to tears at the memories it would bring back.

Xxx

Pacey stopped the boat at the docks. Joey had been sleeping below for the past three hours, which was actually helping him with his surprise plan.

Joey woke up when the boat stopped moving. She glanced at her watch. 11pm. Wow. She hadn't known she was that tired and would actually fall asleep. Everything was dark and she felt no movement. She didn't think they had planned on stopping tonight. She was about to get up when the door opened and Pacey apeared.

He looked at her and smiled. "So you're finally awake?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Yeah. Where are we?" He sat next to her on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you follow me?"

She frowned. "Ok..."

He took her hand and led her on the deck.

They were on a small island, in what seemed to her like the middle of nowhere. There were no other boats and all she could see were palm trees, a white sandy beach and the water.

She looked around and gasped. "Pacey… this is just…" She was speechless.

"Exactly what you had imagined?" He had a small content smile on his face.

She was stunned. "Euh… Yes. How… how did you know?"

He frowned. "Jo, you told me. When we got stuck in that K-Mart. You said that you had this 'dream' that we'd be cast away somewhere. I mean… we are not castaways right now, but here's your somewhat standard, although not so tropical, island. It's got white sand beaches and…" he pointed to the thousands of big stars above them "…giants stars overhead. We can splash in the water all day tomorrow. And tonight, the moon is this full giant thing. We can even wear no clothes if you want to make this even closer to the dream." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"How did you find this?" She couldn't believe he had found this place. And it was exactly what she had imagined. How did he know? She had told him about it in the space of thirty seconds six years ago. And he remembered and understood exactly what she meant and how she had imagined it.

"Hum. No big deal, really. Called a few places, asked around. Looked at pictures. And then I found it and I thought it might do the trick." He grinned at her.

"Do the 'trick'? Pacey, this is perfect. I mean, this is it." She looked around, thrilled. "Are you planning on catching fishes with your bare hands?"

He shot right back: "If you plan on making a fire without matches". She laughed.

He sat on the beach, looking at the stars that came down to meet the horizon line. She sat next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. He loved looking at the star. Even more so when she was with him. They remained silence for a few minutes. "We work, Pace."

He brought his eyes back on her. "What?"

"You and me. I don't know why I spent so many years denying it, saying that there was a thousand reasons why you and I would never work. Because it is so obvious to me now that we do work." She turned her head to look at him, all smiles gone from her face.

He loved her so much. "I know. Glad you just realized that, Potter." He was half joking. She was getting all serious on him.

"No, Pace. I'm serious. I really, really love you. And even that word doesn't seem strong enough to describe how I feel about you. I just…" Her eyes were filling with tears, all of a sudden. It startled them both.

Pacey frowned. She looked all scared. He moved to lay down on his back, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her on top of him. He looked at her, but she was avoiding his eyes and trying to stop the tears. "Jo, look at me." She slowly moved her eyes up to meet his. "I love you. I really love you."

She wiped the tears off her face. "I know that…"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just... this is stupid. I don't even know why I just started crying like that."

He looked at her, waiting, giving her time. He knew how to do that.

"Pace… this is so good, what we have. I'm just so scared that something is going to happen and we won't have it anymore and then I'm going to just… die inside. I can't live without you. Not after knowing how great we can be."

"Jo… First of all I'm not going anywhere. And, for the record, I'm petrified at the thought of losing you, or what we have. Believe me. I don't think I could get over you a third time."

She nodded. He looked at her before adding: "So can we just…" he smiled a little "… be scared together?"

She smiled back at his good use of the memory. "Yeah, we can do that." She sighed and laid her head on his chest, more calm now.

Xxx

a/n: This is the end, folks. It has been a pleasure writing this story and having you guys read and review it. I was at first going to add more chapters, but have decided to leave it at that… with the happy ending. Thanks for reading !


End file.
